Male Bonnie X Female Freddy Late night lessons and confessions
by PurplePhoenix13
Summary: A fluffy one shot I wrote based off an RP I did. It's Female Freddy (Who's name I did not change because I like the name Freddy for a girl.) and Male Bonnie. I hope you like it.


Male Bonnie X Female Freddy.

Late night lessons and confessions

Freddy was walking around the pizzeria trying to find Bonnie to ask him something. She had been looking for him for a while now but there were no signs of the purple bunny anywhere.

"Where can he be?" She mutters to herself making her way to the kitchen, but when she enters the only ones she found was Chica and Foxy. The two were goofing off as they usually did.

"Hey guys. Have either one of you seen Bonnie anywhere?" She asked hoping one of them had seen him.

"Sorry lass, I haven't seen ye' lad at all tonight." Foxy said as he looks over at Freddy with a sly smile.

"I'm sure he is around somewhere. Do you want us to help you find him?" Chica asked sweetly.

"Oh, no it's fine. I…uh…will find him. You two just keep doing whatever you are doing." Freddy said as she walks back out of the kitchen and down the hall. Foxy and Chica both just chuckle as she leaves.

"Bonnie where are you?" Freddy called out looking for her best friend and crush.

"I'm in here Freddy." Bonnie called out sweetly as Freddy walked into the room.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. "She giggled out as she spotted him in one of the party rooms.

"Hehehe...sorry about that. I had an idea and I had to see how it would work out. Anyways...is there something you need from me Freddy?" Bonnie asked looking at the cute little bear in front of him.

"I want to know if...maybe you could...uh...teach me how to play the guitar?" Freddy asked now blushing at him. Bonnie's eyes lit up with excitement and joy at the fact that Freddy had asked him to teach her to play. This was his chance to have some alone time with just her. It was very rare for it to be just the two of them alone together.

"I would love to show you how to play Freddy." He said ecstatically as he takes her hands into his. She blushes brighter now.

"G...good...uh...so what do...I need...to do first B-Bonnie?" Freddy stutters out looking away from him.

"Let me think...Ah I know! I'll show you some cords." He said grabbing his red guitar.

"Alright I'm ready." She said happily and smiles at him.

"Damn she is so beautiful when she smiles. I want to make her smile like that for me all the time." Bonnie thinks to himself as red paints his cheeks.

He shakes his head as he begins to play a few notes. He goes slowly so that she could see which one he was playing.

"Now you give it a try." He said handing his guitar to her. Freddy takes it and tries to copy what Bonnie did but she couldn't seem to get her fingers in the right spots. She looks down embarrassed that she couldn't get it right. That's when she felt Bonnie behind her as he places his hands on top of hers and moves her fingers to the right spots.

"Here let me help you Freddy." He whispered softly into her ear causing a shiver to go down her spine and a dark blush to cover her face.

"A...alri...ght...Bonnie." Freddy stutters out as she tries to calm her nerves down.

"Ok there we are. Try now." He said sweetly as he lets her go and watch's. She begins to copy what he had shown her and after a few hours of them trying.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie." Freddy cried out looking at the purple bunny.

"It's fine Freddy. It's no big deal." He told her with a gentle smile.

"But I broke one of the strings..." Freddy said as tears prick her blue eyes and she sits down at one of the benches with her head in her hands. Bonnie walks over and takes a seat beside her and rubs her back softly.

"Come on Freddy don't be upset. It's an easy fix." Bonnie cooed sweetly.

"You're not mad at me Bonnie?" Freddy asked looking over at him with tears in her eyes now.

"Of course not. I could never be mad at you. Why would you think I'd be?" Bonnie asked looking at her in shock.

"I'm always afraid I will make you guys mad at me. Especially you." Freddy confessed to him as she looks at the floor.

"Come on Freddy. You always go out of your way to make sure that we are all happy. Just the other day Chica was thrilled that you helped her find her cupcake or how you help Foxy get his hook untangle from his curtain. You are always there for us and as for me...I'm happy whenever I hear you laugh or see you smile." Bonnie said as a blush covers his face. Freddy looks over at Bonnie with a small smile.

"Bonnie you're so sweet. You always know what to say to cheer me up. You are simply amazing." Freddy said smiling at him.

"I learned it from our wonderful leader." Bonnie cooed at Freddy.

"I don't think I'm that kind and I try to be a good leader. I know I'm not always the best at it." Freddy said blushing a bit as she looks at the floor.

"Nonsense I'm glad you're the leader. No one else could make a better one." Bonnie said as he playfully nudges her.

"You're making me blush." She giggled out as her cheeks light up a bright red.

"God I love to make her blush." He thinks as he looks at her.

"I will try hard and be the best leader I can. I want to make sure all of you are happy. I'll do anything to see you smile." Freddy said sweetly as she looks at Bonnie's blushing face and smiles at him.

"So cute." She mutters out looking at him before she realized what she said.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Bonnie asked her.

"I...it's nothing...Bonnie. So...uh...how was your...day?" Freddy stutters out trying to change the conversation and blushing like mad.

"It was good and only got better." He smirked at her.

"How did it get better?" She asked as she fidgets with her fingers.

"You came looking for me." He said grinning at her.

"I really wanted to see you tonight...just the two of us." Freddy said blushing hard.

"I...I did to." He stutters out blushing as well.

"I don't get enough alone time with you." Freddy said looking away from him.

"Well you are quite busy...as a leader." He chuckles nervously as he rubs his neck.

"Yeah but even a leader needs some attention from one of her best friends, right?" Freddy said sweetly.

"Of course." Bonnie said smiling at her. Freddy felt the butterflies go crazy in her stomach as she lays her head on his shoulder. Bonnie begins to panic at how close she was to him and she feels him stiffen up. She quickly moves away as she looks away from him.

"I'm...sorry...I...didn't mean to make...you uncomfortable..." Freddy said quickly.

"Stupid...why did you do that?" She mentally scolds herself. Bonnie turns to her and waves his hands in a panic.

"No no no...You didn't Freddy. It just caught me off guard that's all." He said looking at her. He was mad at himself now that he upset her.

"Please don't be upset. I can't stand the thought of me hurting you in anyway. I never want to put a frown on your beautiful face." He said looking at her sadly. She looks at him shocked at what he had just said. He then realized what he had said and quickly covered his mouth as a dark blush covers his whole face.

Does he really think she's beautiful? She has never felt like she was. Chica was always the beautiful one. Everyone always tells her she is. Sure she gets called cute but never beautiful. Bonnie, the one guy who can make her melt at just a simple smile thinks she's beautiful. Bonnie lets his hands drop down as he looks at her.

"Freddy...I have to tell you something." He said as his eyes cut away from her.

"I'm listening Bonnie." She said nervously as she turns to him.

"I...think you're very...sweet...a-and be... beautiful...and...Uh..." Bonnie stutters out looking at Freddy as his face heats up.

"Yes...Bonnie...go on." Freddy said as she bites her lip waiting on him to finish.

"And...I would...uh...love it if...you would...if you and I c...could maybe... be more than just friends." Bonnie stutters out as he pulled at his collar.

"I totally messed that up. She's going to think I'm a loser." Bonnie thought embarrassed as he closed his eyes. He screwed up confessing his feelings to Freddy. He was for sure she was going to reject him after that lousy attempt but instead he is tackled into a tight hug. His eyes shot open as the both of them fall to the floor.

"I would love to be more than friends. I have been in love with you for a long time. I was just scared you wouldn't feel the same way and our friendship would suffer." She said as her blue eyes sparkled and looked into his maroon ones.

"Freddy...you feel the same?" He said shocked she didn't reject him.

"Of course I do." She cooed as she rubs her nose with his now and giggles as she hugs him tighter. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You have made me the happiest bunny in the world Freddy." He told her with a wide grin on his face. He then places his hand on her cheek and pulls her closer as she closes her eyes and leans forward. Their lips connect in an intimate kiss and they felt a spark that over took their bodies. Bonnie slowly pulled back as his eyes open at Freddy's scarlet colored face. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

"Bonnie...that was..." Freddy began with a smile on her face.

"Breathtaking." He finished looking up at her. She giggles out and lays her head on his chest.

"I am the happiest bear right now." Freddy cooed sweetly as she snuggles close to him.

"I promise I will always try and make you happy. Your smile is all I ever want to see." Bonnie said as he holds her tightly. Unknown to them the security cameras was capturing the special moment.

"About damn time they told each other." Mike huffed out as he watches the two.

"Aye, glad they be getting it off their chest." Foxy chuckled out.

"Do you think they will have mutant bear-bunny babies?" Chica giggled out.


End file.
